With Angel, With Devil
by Sky-Esther
Summary: The Winchesters have a secret from one another that they are willing to tell after years of not seeing each other. The worlds are calm and it's the usual crap now. When they meet will it be all shocks and surprises or will it have been obvious from the beginning? Only time can tell. SxL. DxC


How can I tell him? My own brother about what had happened. Sam thought.

When peace finally came to Earth. The Winchester's split and lived their lives hunting. Though every now and then they each would run into familiar faces, it was never each others. For the pass few years though Sam had been I'm serious and must strange relationship. It worked. For once a lover that didn't die on him but also could not die.

"I would rather use my powers than sit in a car." Said Sam's lover. He walked out the bathroom dripping with heat and water. Steam clouds escaped the washroom creating a dramatic yet sexy entrance. Sam walking into their bedroom at the time of this glorious scene stop and soaked in the picture. Pale skin, white hair, a man-fallen angel or many know him as the devil. No, this isn't how Sam picture his relationship but it happened. When they were in his head all those years ago. And when he and Michael were freed. He found Sam a year ago, in this body of his. Sam didn't understand at the time but what the hell! Since then, its been the two of them and Sam never felt happier.

That is until he got a call from Dean. He wanted to see his little brother again. In the letter it said he would be waiting at Bobby's old place a week from now. So he had time to think. Sam, as scared as he was didn't want to hide anything from his only blood family. "We don't have to go, Lucifer." He said as he sat on their bed.

Lucifer shrugged, living on earth was a very nice change from Hell. "He's your brother...though he did shoot me in the head," Lucifer paused, growling angrily. "So for you, I'll go." He looked at Sam and smirked.

"Thanks." Sam muttered. In a flash the handsome devil was next to him, arms around the human man. "Yes?"

"Nothing." Lucifer said. "Nervous bout telling that wise ass you call a brother you're gay?" Lucifer teased.

Sam close his eyes. "I wouldn't say that. I still find women attractive."

Silence and a few movements on the bed made Sam opened his eyes as Lucifersaid, "Oh really. How's this?"

Sammy turned around and was met with a female version of his lover. "What the hell!?" he shouted as he jolted from the bed.

Lucifer, long hair and perky tits , posed on their bed. "Oh, I thought you finally accepted me for who I was. What a shame, this is what it takes to turn on you humans." He said in a false pouting voice.

"Just turn back! Geez, always with the drama with you!" Sam said and went into the bathroom.

"Where you going?" Lucifer asked still on the bed.

Sam peeked his head from the bathroom door, "I mean that was sexy..." he confessed like a shy school boy.

Then in seconds Lucifer went back to his old self, "then you're going the wrong way." He told his human lover in seductive tone. Sam grinned and went to wipe that smirk from his partner's face. Little did Sam know, no matter what the Devil always win.

}.{×3}.{×3}.{

Late in the after noon, he awoke to the sound of the distance stove on and a clean bedroom. Dean looked at the other side of the bed, empty but made neatly. He rolled his green eyes and plop his head on his pillow. Whatever was cooking smelt like it was burning. "Amazing in bed but can't cook to live." Dean said as he chuckled. Four years ago, has pass since he had seen Sammy. And recently he hit the two year mark on this relationship. He had to admit, he was off by this but he had love for his partner and even after all the bull, he was glad to have them in his life.

Even if he didn't recognize him at first.

Walking into the room with a tray of food. A somewhat tall figure with long black hair and light blue eyes, looked at Dean. With his shirt half button, showing off his hairless chest. Dean sat up in bed. "Bacon." Is what he said and went to sit down next to him. Dean looked at the tray. All there was was bacon. Literally.

"Where's the eggs, waffles, pancakes? Damn couldn't you given me a biscuit, Cas?" Dean said even though he took a piece of bacon. Bit it then spit it out.

Castiel looked surprised. "Is it not cooked enough?"

Dean could barely get his teeth through it. "Oh...its an over kill here. Look, forget breakfast. How bout a sandwich of something? A real man's sandwich." Dean suggested.

Cas blinked at Dean. "You and your words, Dean." He said as he still held the tray of inedible bacon. He watch as a nude Dean Winchester got out from bed and looked around for his clothes. "I put them up, in the closet." He said.

"Listen, I know you hate surprises but we're going somewhere and I really need you to be...not a pain I'm the ass about it." Dean said. It was hard to get things pass Castile these days. Ever since they had a relationship Castiel was not up for letting anyone know, even Sam. Dean wasn't he didn't care what people thought. And he hoped Dam wouldn't bust his balls about dating an angel man.

"How so?"

Dean had his clothes and walked to the bedroom door. "Just don't ask, don't tell. Okay?" Dean winked. "I'm gonna take a leak and I hope to have a real man's sandwich when I finish."

Left in the bedroom alone with the bacon, Cas pondered what his human partner meant. He had to admit he didn't think his would last long. After being around Dean so long, he was worried the human wouldn't accept the feelings he had developed for the Winchester. Though he had to leave Jimmy so he could return to his family. Castiel came to earth in a human form of his own body. In a way. Minus the wings. Still its been a thrill and whatever Dean was planning must be big because he sometimes looks in his thoughts while Dean dreamed.

So Cas put a smile on his soft peach tone face. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I bet its ham." He said in that monotone voice.

* * *

**A/N:** This can be a sort of sequel to 'Dance with Me' but can just be a stand alone. After I read 'Dance with Me', I missed writing Supernatural fics. I've been so caught with others, that have been doing great. But I missed this fandom. So I thought with as well the first did. You guys deserved an actual chapter story and not a one shot. And to top it off of includes Sam/Lucifer and Dean/Castiel. :)

By the way, sorry I ditched their meat suits but if the world is fine. I don't think they'll need it. Lol so hope you'll like the new looks. ;)

So I hope you guys will enjoy the sexiness, the laughs, and the tears-from laughing. As we all follow them on an adventure! Thanks and hope you'll stay tune!

-Sky, lover of SpN forever!


End file.
